


For Dear Life

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Holidays, If the camper is a-rockin' don't come a-knockin', M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 海城，海滩车震，没有剧情的PWP
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	For Dear Life

看起来有些笨重的房车平缓地行驶着。公路沿着海岸线生长，偶尔弯曲，尽头消失在云层。按他们行驶的方向，右侧是二十米高的白色海崖，平滑而单调；左侧就是海滩。在阴天之下，沙滩呈现出一片疲惫的金色，好像只因海浪挽留存在于此一般。  
海马看了一会儿沙滩，而后感到厌倦，将目光转回了正在驾车的城之内。同样的颜色，在城之内身上竟然顺眼了许多。  
这里可以是任何一片海滩：伊比萨，俄勒冈，哈瓦那，尼斯。城之内想看海，于是海马把KC交给了副社长圭平，开着他的青眼白龙爱机带他来了这里。  
城之内最先开口打破了他们之间少有的沉默：“为什么是我开车？要知道我都还没有驾照。”  
他一边抱怨着，同时分心侧过头瞥了一眼副驾驶座上的海马。  
“因为来这里的飞机是我开的，现在你开车，很公平。”  
“‘公平’，哈。我以为企业家的字典里没有这个词。”  
“你的字典过时该更新了。”  
“是吗？那你更新字典的时候记得把交通安全放进附录里。”

他们随意选了一片宽阔的沙滩停下车。

海马先下了车，正在好奇是什么耽误了城之内这么久，就看到一个花衬衫花短裤拖鞋的家伙从车里跳了出来。  
还没来得及踩到地面，他差点被海风掀回去，下意识地抱住手臂缩了缩身体，试图阻止体温流失。  
海马毫不客气地嘲笑了他：“你以为我们在哪里，夏威夷吗？”  
城之内似乎是本来打算折回去换一套更加适合眼下天气的装备，但是在海马的嘲讽下他改变了主意：“如果我认为是那么它就是！”  
他试图用音量颠倒黑白，放开了抱住身体的手臂，昂首阔步走上了沙滩。  
海马返身从车内的架子上取下一条毛巾，扔了过去：“接着，笛卡尔。”  
背对着他的城之内准确地回过头，用脸接住了毛巾。他让毛巾绕过肩膀，把自己整个人裹了起来，而后似乎总算是舒了一口气。  
然后海马加快了脚步，在城之内之前走上了沙滩。

他不喜欢走在沙子上的感觉。不确定的，没有形状的，埋藏着贝壳、珊瑚、碎玻璃或其他一切不知名宝物。而且或许他不该穿着皮靴走上沙滩。事实上海马并没有特意为了沙滩改变装备。  
城之内又超过了他，大步奔向海浪与沙滩相接触的地方，以一种海马感到愚蠢的方式小心翼翼地走进了一次涨潮之中，并且在海水依次没过他的脚踝、小腿、膝盖时发出一声带颤音的惨叫：“好冷！”  
不过很快他似乎就适应了这个温度，像从来没见过海的人一样新奇地在海浪里踩来踩去，偶尔捡起一个形状独特的贝壳，朝他招手：“喂！海马！你不过来吗？”  
“白痴。”  
海马评价道，确保自己的声音盖过海浪让城之内听到。城之内威胁一样朝他扔来一个贝壳，他偏头躲过。  
他还是走了过去，站在一个相对安全的距离上。  
城之内不死心地继续劝他：“再走近一点嘛。”  
被海马断然拒绝了。  
城之内沿着海岸走了一段距离，沙滩上的脚印很快就被全部冲散消失了。海马保持着安全距离跟他一起散着步。  
走了一段路，城之内忽然又叫了他的名字：“海马。”  
在他没有反应过来之前，一只手拉住了他的衣角，猝不及防地发力；在下一个海浪拍过来之前，城之内夺去了他的平衡。  
海马摔倒了，海浪轰然淹没了他。  
城之内的大笑声跟海水一起进了他的耳朵。海马立刻进行了反击，扯住城之内的脚踝，把他也掀翻在了沙滩上，并且迅速翻身将城之内压制在了他身下。  
海浪洗刷过他们的身体。  
海马本来很生气，为城之内的恶作剧还有轻易让恶作剧成功的他自己。但是现在看着不甘心地被他禁锢在沙子上的城之内他忽然又感到满足，俯下身，在眼前这个捣蛋鬼的唇角落下一个吻。  
琥珀色的眼睛眨了眨，然后闭上了。  
远处的薄雾之外海平线之内邮轮驶过，就像正围绕着他们所在的星球公转。  
一开始亲吻很浅，仅仅是唇瓣扫过唇瓣；但是城之内分开了嘴唇，就像在邀请他一样，于是海马毫不客气地用上了舌头。他缓慢地舔过对方的下半嘴唇，尝到了盐和沙砾，而后决定跟对方分享这种奇妙的口感。  
在下一片海浪打来之前他们分开了。  
城之内侧过头，一边发出不雅的声音吐出几粒沙子一边评价：“好咸！”  
这么说着，他的手不安分地下滑，越过海马被浸湿的外衣，挠了挠他的腹部。很痒。与此同时他感到下身开始发烫。  
海马捉住了对方的手：“去车上。”

起身的时候冷风比刚才更加狠厉。  
毛巾也已经湿透，城之内艰难地把它捡了起来，而后又发现他的一只拖鞋也在刚刚的事故中不知所踪了。很大可能是滑进了海里被冲走了。于是他毫不客气地一只手撑在海马肩上，把他当作了人形拐杖。  
事实上他就算不穿鞋也可以走路，但是海马没有甩开他。  
往回走的路上，城之内靠在海马肩上的手依然没有消停，一会儿用食指卷头发玩，一会儿用手当梳子梳过去。  
海马警告他：“再乱动我就把你甩在地上。”  
“你敢把我甩在地上我就在回去的路上开车冲进海里跟你同归于尽！”  
“正合我意。”  
斗嘴的时候他们已经成功完成了回到车上的任务，海马再次把爱人拉进一个亲吻当中，这一次更加激烈和迫切，唾液交换，牙齿碰撞，他不得不伸出手来撑住对方的后脑勺以固定。这一次没有海浪打断他们，这个吻持续了数分钟的时间，直到两人都无法呼吸，分开来各自寻找空气——在海中窒息大概也是同样的感受，他想。  
湿透沾满沙子的毛巾被甩在了一边。同时他们也摘下了卡组、挂坠还有其他一切装饰。  
城之内已经掀起了他的半截紧身衣，露出紧实的腹肌。海马毫不客气地也扯开了他的衬衫扣子。  
交换亲吻的间隙城之内看了一眼他们的床，但是海马一瞬间拉下了脸：“不行，沙子。”  
于是他们在地面躺下，城之内伸出手在海马身上探索着，肩胛骨，肋骨，肚脐，最后向下来到裆部开始挤压揉捏。  
海马当然也不甘示弱。他倾过身含住城之内的耳垂，吮咬了一下，满意地听到了对方的抽气。  
他也伸出手，伸进城之内品味极差的花短裤里，摸到了他的性器之后不轻不重地按摩着柱身，感到手下的器官迅速鼓胀起来，逐渐升温。  
他沿着耳垂向下，舔舐过城之内的下巴，再往下，锁骨。含住他的乳头时，城之内发出了比刚才更大声的、更甜腻的抽气和呻吟。  
他自己也硬得生疼，于是腾出一只手拉下裤子，充血的阴茎顿时挺立出来。  
他跪坐起身来，俯视着仍然躺在地毯上、像脱水的鱼一样喘着气的城之内——他很喜欢这个视角，而后试图起身。润滑还有避孕套都在距离他们一米外的柜子第一格抽屉里。  
但是城之内一只手勾了上来：“不用、嗯……就这样操我。”  
海马停下了起身的动作，但还是说：“你可能会受伤。”  
“你是在关心我吗？”  
城之内语带挑衅，同时手下摩挲着海马阴茎的手加重了一点力道，拇指有意无意地按压着头部的领口。  
海马没有回答他的问题，但是想到没有任何安全措施的性爱，他舔了舔嘴唇：“一会儿我可不会接受你的求饶。”  
城之内露出一个取胜般得意的笑容。  
接着海马把右手的食指和中指伸到他嘴边，命令道：“舔。”  
城之内瞪了他一眼，不过乖乖地听从了。他伸出舌头卷住海马的手指，从指尖到指根，来回舔舐；然后海马将两根手指捅进了他的嘴里。  
海马用近乎深情的、迷恋的目光看着身下的人。他知道城之内的嘴巴有多么温热、潮湿、柔软。他分开手指搅动着对方的口腔，光是这样就让他又硬了几分；城之内还在玩弄他囊袋的手非但没有缓解，反而加重了他的欲望。  
“好咸。”  
城之内含混地抱怨道。  
草草用唾液濡湿了手指，海马顺手拎来刚刚被他们丢弃的毛巾，团成一团垫在了城之内的腰下，而后将手伸向对方的后穴，开始扩张。  
第一根手指，第二根手指。第三根。他一向不算是个有耐心的人，并且他知道在这一点上城之内和他一样，尤其是在这种时候。  
“濑、濑人。”  
城之内叫着他的名字。海马收到了他的信号，于是抽出了手指，一边伸出手敷衍地摩擦着城之内扬起、渗出前液的性器，一边用另一只手将对方的腿再推开了一些，而后扶住自己的阴茎，将头部挤进了那个深红色的、收缩着的、邀请着他的穴口。  
他们几乎是同时发出了一声叹息。  
城之内抓紧了手下的地毯，也许揪掉了几搓毛；不过也无所谓，沾了这么多的海水沙砾，这块地毯总归是会被淘汰掉的。  
海马继续向前挺进，同时伸出手勾住了城之内的手，手指不讲理地嵌进对方的指缝中，将地毯从城之内的手下解脱了出来。  
因为没有润滑，的确城之内的肠道有一些过分干涩，但是仍然十分紧致、灼热。  
海马用另一只手握住了城之内的腿，牢牢地将他固定，开始继续朝深处挺进，肉棒一点点挤开层层褶皱。  
呼吸已经不太均匀的城之内仍然撑起身体看了一眼他们结合的地方：“喂，你不要把沙子带进来了！”  
海马也低头看了一眼，勾起嘴角：“我以为你喜欢。”  
在他们之中城之内是更喜欢疼痛与刺激的那一个，比如玩具，伤口，还有不要安全措施。  
城之内勉强思考了一下：“我、嗯、……”  
趁着他思考，海马轻轻抽回一点身体，而后重重地碾过了他的前列腺，切断了他的思绪，把剩下的话变成了一段毫无意义的、变了调的呻吟。城之内向后仰起，脖子构成一道完美的弧线。  
确实有沙子，不过都留在了毛巾、地毯、脱去的衣服上，海马确信没有任何漏网之鱼混进了他们的性事当中，除了海盐的结晶留在他们的皮肤上，或者化作汗珠淌下。  
“你真该看看你现在的样子。”  
海马又欣赏起了爱人沉没在情欲中的模样。  
“哈……少废话。”  
城之内已经在下意识地小幅度挺腰，在他的性器之上摩擦着自己的身体。  
海马知道自己并不如听上去的那样游刃有余，被城之内的内壁收缩一次又一次绞紧的感觉几乎随时会让他射出来，于是开始挺动腰部。  
一开始幅度还很小，而后他们逐渐开始理智地失去控制，海马整根抽出只留头部在里面、然后又整根没入只剩囊袋在外面。  
城之内也急不可耐地配合着他的节奏摆动着他的腰和臀部——这大概是这个世界上唯一一件他们可以达成默契的事情。  
海马冲撞着，同时俯下身重又含住城之内的一边乳头。  
这个角度他并不能顶得很深，但是他可以像这样进行别的刺激；玩够了乳头之后，他又抬起身，咬过锁骨，最后停在了对方的嘴唇上。  
城之内回应着他的吻，偶尔啃咬着他的舌尖和唇瓣，似乎很难决定要把注意力放到亲吻上还是下半身的动作上，唾液和呻吟和意义不明的咒骂从唇角溢出来。  
亲吻的同时他们也没有停止摇晃身体，整辆车都随着他们的律动晃了起来……他们漂浮在快感的海潮当中，几乎溺亡于此。  
城之内带着鼻音的呻吟声缠绕着他们，但海马完全不在意会不会被人听到——这座岛上除了他们不会有别人了。  
海马感到他几乎就要接近顶峰，于是又在极限之上加速，同时确保每一次让性器整根没入城之内的后穴时都擦过了那个带来刺激的腺体。每一次都让城之内的阴茎前端渗出一点透明的粘液。  
城之内也快要到极限了。他的声音几乎染上哭腔，扣紧了海马的手，喊道：“射给我！”  
“如果你、这么想要的话……”  
这么说着，海马射了出来。他的身体在极乐中颤抖；几乎是与此同时，城之内也到达了高潮，阴茎弹动着，吐出几小股白色的粘液，沾上他们的腹部。  
两人都不均匀地喘着气，胸膛起伏，像山丘，或者海浪。  
呼吸接近平复的时候，海马从城之内的身体中抽出。他的动作带出了一部分肠液还有他的精液，沿着城之内仍然在收缩的穴口、股缝滑进了地毯，给这张可怜的地毯彻底判了死刑。  
两人在海盐的咸味还有远处海水的轰鸣声中，在地面上又躺了一会儿。  
海马正打算坐起身，城之内又开口了，语气好像有些担忧：“诶，我们刚刚……不会被人听到吧？”  
“不会。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为这里没有别人了。”  
因为这是他的岛，他当然知道岛上有没有其他人。  
城之内侧过头震惊地看着他：“……你是把其他人都干掉了吗？”  
海马当然看出了对方的故作震惊和表情之下的揶揄，并且决定自己的心情还不错，于是顺着他的话回复：“对，没错。我把所有人都干掉了，现在这个世界上只剩我们两个。满意了吗？”  
“不愧是海马大魔王。”  
城之内感叹道。  
海马站起了身，捡了一条干净的毛巾和换洗的衣服出来，又把纸巾盒扔给了城之内让他先自行处理一下。  
在海马起身离开他身边之后城之内忽然又开口了：“喂，海马。如果世界上真的只剩下我们两个人，你想做什么？”  
“你以为我们刚刚在做什么？”  
海马反问道，拉开了浴室的门。

Fin.


End file.
